


【德哈】波特警官今天被自己的小妻子上了吗？

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 人妻德拉科 x 警官哈利





	【德哈】波特警官今天被自己的小妻子上了吗？

“波特长官！”  
“你的小妻子来了！”  
哈利正坐在自己的办公室写工作报告，被韦斯莱家的双胞胎大惊小怪的一唱一和吓得连按了好几下回车。  
“嚷嚷什么！”哈利拉开门吼了回去。  
“别怪他们，是我让他们叫你出来。”德拉科按住玻璃门，将手里的饭盒举到哈利面前，“吃饭了。”  
办公室里传来一阵哄笑。  
“笑什么笑，笑什么笑。”哈利红着脸瞪了他们一眼，“不吃饭就回去工作，罗恩你的报告写完了么！”  
“嘿！这关我什么事？是乔治和弗雷德吧？”  
哈利不再理会身后起哄的同事们，跟着德拉科来到茶水间。  
“你其实不用每天都给我送饭的。”哈利看着德拉科将饭盒一个个打开，里面装得全都是他爱吃的东西，一看就耗费了不少时间，“局里有食堂......”  
“你会去吃吗？”德拉科眼睛都没抬，将一整块牛排切成方便入口的小块，“况且你胃不好，食堂里的饭菜也不合适你吃。”  
“太麻烦你了......”话是这么说，哈利还是迫不及待拿起一块南瓜馅饼吃了起来。  
“为了你，我愿意。”德拉科笑着拍了一下他的手背，将手里切好的牛排和刀叉递了过去，“馋猫，用叉子。”  
哈利吐了吐舌头，心安理得享用起自家男友做的爱心料理。

他和德拉科在一起的时间其实不算长，到今天刚刚好半年。  
两人的相遇也是个谜。  
哈利是个孤儿，加上重案组警长的身份，全心都扑在工作上了，这么多年来一直母胎单身，也就在大学时期似乎对隔壁学院的一个亚裔姑娘产生过朦胧的类似“喜欢”的情感，可惜人家早都有男朋友了。韦斯莱家的小妹妹倒是向他表过白，可是他对于韦斯莱一家似乎早就成为亲人了，难道他要跟自己的小妹妹谈恋爱吗？那也太奇怪了。拒绝金妮以后罗恩气不过的说：“金妮哪不好了？哈利你是不是对性别还有什么要求？”  
没想到一语中的。  
那天重案组破获一起人口买卖的重大案件，爱好热闹的韦斯莱双胞胎号召大家一起去酒吧庆功，喝到后半夜所有人都东倒西歪的时候，德拉科出现在他们面前。  
哈利脑子里“轰隆隆”一声巨响，平地里响起惊雷，所有的东西都消失了只剩下一个词在脑海里来回飘荡。  
那个词叫做“惊为天人”。  
“你们谁是波特警官？”虽然酒精糊住了哈利的大脑，但是他本能察觉出男人声音里带出来的危险气息。  
“是我。”哈利稳住身形，抬起头努力看向那颗金光闪闪的脑袋。  
男人没说话，只是站在原地盯着他看了很久。  
“有事么？”哈利气息不稳地问，摇摇晃晃站起身想走到他面前，结果没走两步左脚绊住右脚朝前摔下去，正好，摔进男人带着初秋夜里微微凉意的怀里。  
现在回想起来哈利也不知道自己到底是怎么回事，可能说到底就是酒精误事吧，明明察觉出来有危险，却还是要向他靠过去。但是德拉科说，那是因为自己魅力太大，哈利不得不向他屈服。呸。  
至于危险是什么？哈利那天被男人抱着走出酒吧，在最近一家五星酒店顶层的总统套房里被男人压在身下翻来覆去做了一夜。  
唉！美色误事啊，波特警官。  
好在哈利对于“性取向”这件事没有什么概念，大家都是成年人了，就当是酒后乱性的一夜情吧。结果男人又以哈利宿醉需要照顾为由，连哄带骗送哈利回家。再然后？波特警官就给自己捡了一个同居至今的男朋友。

“想什么呢？”  
哈利回过神来，赶紧放下叼在嘴里的银叉，刚刚想着两人的初识，他已经盯着德拉科的脸看了好一会了。  
“还不是因为自己的小妻子太好看了。”  
“波特警官沉溺美色啊。”  
乔治和弗雷德一左一右双声道立体声凑了上来。  
“去去去，你们两个进来干吗？”哈利挥手想赶跑他们。  
“波特警官每天都有加餐，我们却只能吃食堂。”  
“还要天天被骂实在是太可怜了。”  
“德拉科你要替我们报仇啊！”  
双胞胎假惺惺地伸手擦着根本就不存在的眼泪。  
“胡说什么。”哈利慌忙想去捂两人的嘴。  
“我可不敢袭警。”德拉科笑着回了一句。  
“说起来，哈利，你家进小偷了么？”李·乔丹不知道什么时候也走了进来，按在哈利肩膀上忧心忡忡地问。  
“什么？没有啊？”哈利被这个莫名其妙地问题弄得摸不着头脑，虽然直觉告诉他这个问题并不简单。  
“你这个月都跟后勤部门申请第三件制服衬衣了，难不成你家养了只小野猫？每天夜里用拿你的衬衣当猫抓板么？”李·乔丹边说边笑着转头去看德拉科，“德拉科你可得关进门窗啊，我们哈利对猫毛过敏。”  
德拉科只是从容地喝着红茶，微笑着看对面闹成一团的人。  
“什么小野猫，小狮子还差不多。”哈利红着脸嘟哝了一句。  
“哦？那可得用手铐铐紧了，不然伤了人可不好。”  
“好吧好吧，我自首，是我袭警了。”德拉科放下茶杯，举起双手做投降状，“还请波特警官逮捕我，从轻发落。”  
大家哄堂大笑。  
“话说今天可是情人节啊，没记错的话，也是你俩的半年纪念日？”伍德靠在门框上冷不丁冒出一句话，“哈利你没有打算吗？”  
得，半个办公室都跑来八卦自己的性生活了。哈利只想对着他们每个人都用尽全力翻一个白眼，但是用力过猛一个还没翻完都感觉头晕目眩。  
“小哈利呀小哈利你这样可不行。”乔治一脸严肃地看着他好像真的在说什么性命攸关的大事。  
“这么漂亮的小妻子不好好宠着可是会跟别人跑的。”弗雷德也一脸惋惜地摇头，好像德拉科真的已经跟别人跑掉了。  
“你们胡说什么，闭嘴吧，晚上受罪的可是我。”哈利气结。  
众人露出一副“我们都懂”的表情，意味深长地点点头。  
“懂个屁！”  
哈利气急败坏地伸手去打这一屋子不着调的人，大伙一哄而散，他这才小心翼翼地转头看德拉科。  
“那个......”他忐忑地观察着男人的表情。  
“嗯？”德拉科不紧不慢地倒了一杯红茶递给哈利。  
“你知道他们只是开玩笑而已的对吧。”哈利抿了一口茶汤。  
“我觉得他们还挺有意思的。”德拉科饶有兴趣地撑着下巴，“还是说......”  
“没事。”哈利一口气把杯子里的茶全都喝完了。  
看着他慌慌张张的模样德拉科“噗嗤”笑了起来，撑在桌子上越过两人之间的距离在哈利脸上落下一个吻。身后不远处又传来少见多怪的口哨声。  
德拉科看着哈利吃完饭，将桌子上的残羹冷炙收拾干净，重新把饭盒包起来。  
“今天不要加班吧？”德拉科牵着哈利往外走，边走边问。  
“应该不用。”哈利思考了一下，似乎是没有加班的安排，然后又补了一句，“但是明天要去中央大街那边巡逻，从早到晚。”  
“德拉科你放心大胆的带哈利走吧！有什么事我们给顶着！”  
哈利回身就把手里揉着的纸团砸了过去，结果猛地一扭腰......  
“嘶——”扯到之前出任务留下的旧疾，哈利倒抽一口冷气。  
“德拉科，我们哈利的腰不是太好，你可得多体谅他！”远远的传来回声，人早都没影了。  
自己到底都有群什么同事！哈利只气得眼冒金星。  
“没事吧。”德拉科的手已经放在后腰上了，掌心的温度隔着衬衣渡到皮肤上，恰到好处的力道揉着伤处，“跟他们置什么气。”  
哈利舒服地往德拉科身上靠过去。  
“没事的话下班我来接你。”  
“去干吗？”哈利警惕地问，他总觉得德拉科今天不够安全。  
“去过情人节。”德拉科看着自家男友一脸戒备的样子挑了挑眉，“怎么？怕我把你吃了不成？”  
怕，还真怕。可惜外人眼里英勇无敌的波特警官只敢在心里悄悄诽谤。

一整个下午，哈利都在惴惴不安中度过的。  
老实说......还真不能怪大家调侃德拉科和自己，德拉科实在是太贤惠了。自从他搬进了哈利的小公寓，房间里每天都干干净净一尘不染，所有衣服都分类归置在衣柜里，乱七八糟的各类文件书籍也都整整齐齐的摆在书架上......哈利自己都觉得是不是娶了一个名门贵族的大家闺秀。  
更过分的是，自从德拉科发现哈利胃不好还经常不按时吃饭以后，居然开始掌勺下厨，坚持到警局给哈利送午餐。  
他的生活......是不是太围着我转了？哈利怔怔地想。德拉科简直就像是二十四小时待命一样，不论哈利什么时候到家，永远在家等他。  
是某个有钱人家的纨绔子弟吧。一开始哈利只是这么想，可是有哪个富家子弟这么会做家务活还能做得一手好饭菜呢？  
哈利锤着自己的额头。哈利·波特啊，你还是个警官，和你同住一个屋檐下住了半年的人，你居然连他的家庭背景和社会关系都一无所知。  
胃里像是坠上了一颗铅球，那种惶惶不可终日的恐慌又出现了。  
哈利焦虑地在办公室里来回踱步。德拉科跟这个世界除了自己以外好像没有任何联系，似乎随时都有可能消失。哈利晃了晃脑袋，试图将这种荒谬的想法甩出去。可是越是想要忽视，这个想法就越是出现在他面前，提醒着他，嘿，你看呐，这儿有只大象。  
自己一定是病了。哈利瘫坐在办公桌前，这么患得患失可不像你。  
一直到六点钟，那辆改装后漆着哑光墨绿色的布加迪跑车停在警局门口，哈利才稍稍从自己营造的恐怖氛围里得以解脱。

“让你别开着这辆车来警局门口了。”哈利坐上副驾驶埋怨了他一句，“被人看了去该说闲话了。”  
德拉科装成没听见的样子，揽过哈利的脖子，在爱人唇上落下一个吻。  
“去哪？”  
一吻终了，在下个吻落下来之前哈利连忙转身系好安全带，他知道如果不这样的话......他偷眼看了一眼德拉科。  
“去了你就知道了。”德拉科也没恼，只是意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，放下手刹开了出去。  
路上的行人很多，大多是一对对的小情侣卿卿我我靠在一起。情人节啊......哈利局促地拉了拉衣袖，头靠在车窗玻璃上看着窗外，他对情人节根本没有多大概念，当然也就不存在提前准备礼物之类的，要不是伍德说起来，自己只怕是根本不记得还有这么个节日吧。  
哈利原以为，按照德拉科一贯的风格，无非是去哪家奢华的餐厅，占据最好的观景视野，吃一顿满是英镑味道的晚餐。然而当繁华的街道逐渐隐去，行驶到诺丁山地区一条安静的小巷里，德拉科停下了车。  
“到了。”  
哈利茫然地看着面前不起眼小店，入口是一扇仅一人多宽的玻璃门，上方写着不显眼的“The Ledbury”，除此之外没有任何的文字或标识了。这种地方的餐厅......哈利自己是肯定不会找过来的。  
“你怎么发现的这个地方。”  
“挺有名的一个地方，用餐得提前预定。”德拉科推开店门牵着哈利走了进去。  
走进餐厅，哈利也算是明白德拉科为什么会选这么个地方了。环境十分幽静，看起来餐厅对于每日的接待人数都做了严格的管控，食物的摆盘精致又讲究。  
点餐自然是不用哈利操心，他只负责吃就好了。只是德拉科除了吃了一点沾着梅果酱的鹿肉和梅子蛋挞，几乎没怎么吃正菜，只是一口一口喝着杜松子酒看着自己吃。  
认识德拉科以后，哈利感觉他的人生只有三个爱好，红茶，杜松子酒，以及......自己。想到这里哈利觉得自己脸开始发烫，用叉子有一下没一下的敲着瓷盘。  
“不好吃吗？”德拉科注意到哈利心不在焉的样子。  
“很好吃......”哈利只能找出这样简陋的形容词，在遇到德拉科之前，他对吃的根本都不讲究，能够记得吃就已经相当不错了，“你不吃吗？”  
“我？我有更美味的食物。”德拉科笑了。  
哈利感觉自己浑身上下火烧火燎快要冒烟了，上帝啊，他当然知道德拉科在说什么。  
“乖，多吃一点，一会晚上运动量大。”德拉科用勺子舀起一块溏心的矮脚鸡蛋凑到哈利嘴边，暧昧地看着他。  
“德......德拉科......”哈利声若蚊音轻轻喊了他一声。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”德拉科放下勺子，手背贴在哈利额头上，温度似乎高出正常体温些许。  
“没有。”哈利抵在德拉科的手背上磨蹭了一会。  
“不开心？不喜欢这里？还是说你有什么其他想去的地方？”  
“不是......就是......”哈利咬了咬嘴唇，“就是......对不起......”  
“为什么这么说？”  
德拉科的眼睛是灰蓝色的，像是雨后弥漫着薄雾的天空。哈利怔怔地看着这对瞳孔，看见自己的影子落在其中。  
“就是......我什么都没有为你准备......每天都要让你这么操心......”  
德拉科笑了，揉了揉哈利的头发。  
“傻瓜。”他笑骂了一句，“我还以为是什么事呢，我说过，对你，怎样都不算麻烦，永远也不要为了这种事感到抱歉。况且......”  
德拉科眯起眼睛上下打量着哈利。下班后哈利就换下警服了，穿着德拉科给他置办的衣服，剪裁合身的衬衣马甲将他的身材完美地展现出来。  
“况且，你把自己准备好，就是最好的礼物了。”  
德拉科贴在哈利耳畔轻呼着热气，沙哑的嗓音钻进心里挠得哈利一阵酥麻，被人抽去了骨头一般软在德拉科怀里。  
“德拉科......”  
“嗯？”  
“我们回家吧。”

可能因为是情人节的缘故，从地下车库走进公寓电梯没有遇见一个人。电梯门刚刚关上，哈利迫不及待凑到男友面前吻住他。德拉科也没推脱，托着哈利的后脑勺，细细品尝这对红唇。  
“哇哦，我的小狮子，这么迫不及待了吗？”  
哈利脸一红，知道自己又咬到德拉科了。哈利没有多少接吻经验，大多数时候都是由德拉科主导，偶尔他也会主动一次，只是毫无章法地亲吻时不时就会咬破对方的薄唇。德拉科这种时候从来也不恼，只是会笑着说哈利是只小狮子，简直都快要成为两人的暗语了。  
“抱歉......”  
“叮——”电梯门开了。  
“永远也不必对我感到抱歉，我说过这个话了。”德拉科笑着在哈利唇上又落下一个轻吻，牵着他走出电梯。  
公寓房门推开，哈利再次惊在原地。  
当初德拉科住进来第一件事，就是在房间地板上全部铺上地毯，因为他说自己喜欢赤足走在家里，后来哈利才反应过来，他是喜欢随时随地发情......嗯，动不动就压着哈利在房间的任何一个角落来上一发。  
现在？洁白的地毯上铺满了......玫瑰花瓣。  
花瓣！！！不是一朵朵的玫瑰花，是一地，一房间的玫瑰花瓣！！！哈利感觉自己游走在崩溃的边缘......  
“怎么了？感动的说不出话了？”德拉科从身后抱住哈利，咬着他的耳垂问。  
“这......得多难打扫啊......”其实哈利想说，这得多浪费钱啊，但是他忍住了，在德拉科面前提钱？他还是不要自取其辱了，“我又不是小姑娘。”  
“又不用你打扫。”德拉科笑了，索性抱起哈利走进屋，用后背抵上房门，一边吻他一边说，“波特警长当然不是小姑娘，可是你的’小妻子‘有颗少女心。”  
“嗯——哈——你......你别听......他们胡说......”哈利对德拉科的亲吻从来没有抵抗力，情欲的热浪炙烤着他的神经。  
“我想，看你躺在玫瑰花上，我想很久了。”德拉科吮吸哈利的侧颈，手指也没闲着，一颗颗解开纽扣。  
该死的有钱人。哈利在心里暗自诽谤，同时伸手不甘示弱地去脱自己男友的衣服。  
“别......别在脖子上留下痕迹。”哈利艰难地说话，“明天要巡逻......遮不住的。”  
“哦？”德拉科起身，分开两人之间的距离，哈利的衣服这会已经被他解得差不多了，最后一件衬衣松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，“怎么？波特警官是想要在外面勾搭小野猫吗？这样可不好。我是不是应该......”  
“咔嚓”一声，哈利手腕上多出一个手铐。  
“将你铐起来呢？”德拉科玩味地看着哈利。  
这家伙......还说不生气，明明就是在记仇，每次都是这样，白天在警局被开了多少玩笑，最后都一定会在自己身上找回来。  
“好吧，你抓住我了。”哈利晃了晃手腕，另一端牵在德拉科手里。  
德拉科笑着拽了一下手中的手铐，将哈利往自己身上带。哈利也乐得配合他索性就力扑了过去，只是没想到......“咔嚓”又一声，德拉科反剪住他的双手，拷在背后。  
“哪有手铐只锁一边的道理，波特警官这么大意可不好。”德拉科一只手按着哈利的肩膀从身后舔着他的耳廓，另一只手滑到裤腰的位置，解开腰带，让裤子顺着腿滑落到地上。  
“嗯......哈......我......我不需要防着你。”耳后的软骨一直是哈利的敏感部位，每当德拉科从身后凑到耳畔对他说话时，总是会让哈利颤栗不止。  
德拉科笑了，从松垮的衬衣领襟亲吻裸露在外的肩胛，一只手向上，两只手指放进哈利的嘴里，另一只手伸进棉质的四角内裤里，揉搓他已经抬头的性器。  
双手反剪在身后，哈利很难维持自己身体的平衡，一边吮吸口中男人的手指，一边还要分神注意慢慢聚集在小腹的暖流，全部的力气都顺着男人的动作慢慢向前，最后扑倒在铺满花瓣的地毯上。  
内裤已经被男人褪下了，全身上下只挂着一件衬衣，皮肤在柔嫩的花瓣上磨蹭，哈利发出难耐的呻吟。  
“德拉......科......”哈利艰难地侧过头，呼喊爱人的名字，手指搅动着口中来不及吞咽的涎水发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，拉出一条银丝。  
“嗯，波特警官有什么吩咐吗？”德拉科将湿乎乎的手指探到股缝处，留下一路水痕。  
“给我。”哈利挣扎着用膝盖顶在地上，半翘起臀部，将自己的肉穴向他打开。  
德拉科太熟悉这具身体了，被操熟的身躯食髓知味，殷红的小嘴像是嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，一开一合渴望进食。就着口水的润滑，德拉科将手指探了进去。  
“嗯......哈......”  
德拉科的扩张总是一个漫长的过程，他喜欢慢慢打开紧闭的花蕾，然后看空虚从内里蚕食蛀空哈利的理智，看他被情欲烧得目光迷离涣散，全身心都仰赖着自己，最后才进入这个酥软多汁的身躯。  
他喜欢看哈利完全沉浸在欲望之中不可自拔的模样，威严的天神堕入泥泞的地狱，沾染了一身不洁之色。  
“波特警官，我要自首。”他俯下身，贴在哈利的后背上，“我又袭警了，多次犯罪知法犯法该如何处置？”  
“嗯......哈......带我走，带走我......你带我走......”哈利被身体里作乱的手指搅乱了春水，只能咿咿呀呀地出声回答德拉科，事实上他根本没听清那个该死的问题。  
他今天很着急，特别着急，只想要让德拉科赶紧进入他。明明两人做着这么亲密的行为，下午缠绕着他的恐惧总像是丝线一样缠绕在他的心上。作为一个警察，他见了太多的离别，作为一个孤儿，他甚至时刻准备好了为正义献上自己的生命。只是他却从未感到如此惶恐。  
房间里的温度明明很舒适，玫瑰花瓣却怎么也捂不热，凉丝丝的贴在皮肤上，恍惚间哈利甚至感觉，这都是从自己身体里流出来的鲜血，他将自己祭献给了心上人。

德拉科感受到今天哈利的情绪格外激动，自己明明还没做什么，眼泪顺着脸颊落在花瓣上，像是清晨凝结的露珠，他好像从密林深处诱拐了一只不谙世事的宁芙，就在远离尘嚣的天堂后花园结束了他的童贞。  
“是肩膀疼吗？”德拉科犹豫了一下，伸手扶起哈利，让他直起身子靠在自己身上。虽然手铐也不是第一次玩了，德拉科很喜欢拿哈利的警用物品增添一点两人之间的小情趣。  
哈利摇了摇头，脸上还粘黏着几瓣玫瑰，当真是花仙降世。  
“进来。”哈利偏头用嘴唇蹭了蹭德拉科的唇角。  
“今天这么着急？”德拉科低头回吻住焦躁不安的爱人，“怎么？因为他们的玩笑，当真害怕我会跑掉？”  
“你会吗？”哈利靠在身后温暖的胸膛上，体温隔着衬衣单薄的布料渡到他身上，心跳的撞击缓解了一点他内心的焦虑。  
“我舍不得。”德拉科咬着他的嘴唇笑着说，又动了动手指，感受到扩张得也差不多了，换上了自己的欲望。  
男人的性器就像是一根滚烫的烙铁，哈利能够清晰地感受到自己是怎么被他剖开的，肉穴又是怎么严丝合缝地吸附着柱身，内壁挤压描摹出经络的形状，收缩着想要吞得更深。  
德拉科真的很奇怪，没有人比他更加矛盾了。哈利感受着两人结合的部位，男人似乎是在等他适应，没有急着动作，只是细细地研磨抽插。  
第一次见面的时候哈利就感受到了男人身上强大的气场，是很强势的人才会有的气质，可是在相处的过程中，德拉科却对他称得上百依百顺；明明是个很恶劣的性子，总有千奇百怪的花样撩拨调戏哈利，然而每次都会体贴地保护好他，根本不会真正伤到他一分；甚至是做爱的时候，动作也可以称得上粗暴，只是那种发自内心的关心和照顾，根本让哈利难以招架，只是看见他就化作一汪泉水，尽数交代在他身上。  
没有人像他这样，将所有的矛盾在一个身体里融合得这样好。  
“啊——！”  
德拉科见身上的人目光游离开始走神，突然向上一顶，哈利猝不及防地发出一声高亢的呻吟。  
“波特警官这是在想哪家的姑娘呢？”德拉科重新将哈利以制服犯人的姿势按压在地上，一手按着他的腰，下身又快又狠地抽插。  
“嗯啊——你......你慢点......”哈利脸贴在花瓣上，被身上的人反复钉在地上，骨头被一点一点打碎，性器战战巍巍地直立起来，在胯下可怜兮兮地摇晃。  
“波特警官，你这样口是心非可不行，入职宣示里面没有告诉你要诚实吗？”  
哈利被耸动推着在花瓣上来回摩擦，柔嫩的花瓣被研磨出殷红的花汁，沾在他皮肤上，看起来格外妖艳。下身已经麻木了，疼痛过后，只剩下强烈的欢愉，催促着想要更多。  
“感觉怎么样？”天使的歌神从空中飘落。  
“嗯哈——德拉科......给我，还......哈......要......想要......更多。”本能驱使着哈利吐露音符，单词直接从心脏里往外蹦根本不经过大脑，“舒服......嗯——啊——很舒服......我要你......”  
眼前闪过一道白光，哈利怀疑自己闯入了天堂，圣光在驱散他不洁的灵魂。  
扣在身后的手铐松开，哈利整个人被翻转了过来，他下意识搂住身上的人。  
“德......拉......科？怎么......了？”  
“你腰不好。”德拉科一只手按在哈利后腰上，另一只手撑在他身侧，俯身吻他。  
“我没事。”哈利恢复了一点清明，看着望向自己的灰蓝色眼睛。  
“我知道。我不会让你有事的。”  
德拉科重新律动起来。哈利还是喜欢这样最传统的姿势，他喜欢能够抱着德拉科，亲吻他。  
“我爱你。”哈利每亲吻他一下都要重复一遍，仿若梦呓。  
“我知道。”德拉科伴随抽插的节奏回应着喃喃爱语。

德拉科撑着身子看身下昏昏欲睡的哈利，无奈地摇了摇头。神勇的波特警官在性爱中的体力实在是弱得可怕，德拉科甚至都要怀疑他到底是怎么当上一个外勤组长的。他将自己从哈利身体里抽出来，白浊流出来落在玫瑰花绛红的花瓣上，鲜明的色差灼目，让人不忍直视。  
他打横抱起哈利往屋里走，径直来到浴室。嗯，公寓的浴室原本只有一间淋浴房，德拉科入侵以后......愉快的多出一个浴缸。  
哈利太累了，每次性爱对他来说都是精神和生理的双重刺激，那种德拉科随时有可能消失的忧虑无时无刻不在折磨着他。  
“德拉科？”哈利睁开眼，抬头看着身后的男人，热水蒸腾出来的水汽蒙在两人之间朦胧的看不真切。  
“嗯？”  
“等有空了，我补偿你吧。”哈利明白只是一场性爱是不足以满足这个男人的，只是最近因为工作原因，他们做爱的次数也少得可怜，每次到家哈利都恨不能倒头就睡。  
“我期待着。”  
他们之间这算是有了一个承诺，哈利暗自想着。  
洗完澡，换好睡衣，德拉科抱着哈利来到卧室，两人又随便聊了几句，哈利声音越来越小，慢慢睡着了。

德拉科看着缩在自己怀里睡熟的人，轻轻抽出手臂，披上外套拿起手机从床头上的烟盒里抽出一根烟叼在嘴里走到阳台上，这里关上玻璃门能够很好的隔音，又可以很清楚地看见屋里的情况。  
他拨通电话。  
“老大，有什么吩咐？”  
“明天，中央大街附近，一只老鼠都别让我看见。”德拉科从一旁的桌子上拿过打火机点燃烟，手指夹住吸了一口，停顿了一下接着说，“还有，公寓要换地毯，明天上午全部安排好。”  
“遵命。”  
“克拉布，是马尔福吗？”话筒那边远远的传来另一个人声。  
“让扎比尼接电话。”德拉科侧过身看了一眼屋内，床上的人还安然地睡着，落地灯温暖的光线落在他身上。  
“那个小警官看来很对你的胃口啊。”电话那边传来戏谑的口哨声。  
“说正事。”  
“好好好，有一批货明天到伦敦，怎么样？接不接？”  
“暂时先别动。”  
“认真的？我们都已经做了半年奉公守法的好市民，就差没摘牌做警察暗网了，我可告诉你，黑魔王那边一直在觊觎咱们，尤其是你的地位。没有哪个黑帮是可以不碰毒品的，这个世道，就是谁掌握毒品和人口市场谁说了算，上次那个小警察端了我们一条人口线已经有弟兄们开始人心惶惶了。你要是真看上他，我不管你是把他绑回来还是囚禁起来，总之，你最好是考虑一下斯莱特林的处境。”  
德拉科看着浓稠的夜色没有说话，香烟在指尖燃烧，冒出袅袅的烟雾，消散在黑暗之中。  
“喂？马尔福，我知道你还在，你自己考虑清楚。”  
德拉科猛吸了一口烟，将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，回身看见床上的人动来动去，似乎有要醒来的趋势。  
“我自有安排。”说完挂掉电话，推开玻璃门走进屋内。  
“德拉科？”床上的人迷迷糊糊地在找人。  
“我在这。”德拉科赶紧走过去，“出去抽了根烟。”  
“唔......外面冷，也不多穿件衣服。”哈利感受到男人身上夹杂着烟味的寒意，闭着眼往他身边靠了靠。  
“想让你温暖我。”德拉科笑着说，脱下外套，关上落地灯滑进被窝，“睡吧，明天不是还要早起去巡逻吗？”  
“嗯，中央大街那一片。”哈利从鼻子里哼哼出几个音节，钻进他怀里抱住他，“以后不要这么麻烦了，你明天还要打扫房间，太辛苦了，我只要你陪着我，就够了。”  
“嗯。”德拉科应了一声，在他额头上落下一个吻。  
哈利感受到男人温软的吻，抬起头碰了一下微凉得薄唇。  
“情人节快乐，德拉科，我爱你。”  
窗外“呼呼”吹着寒风，房间里两个人相拥而眠，留下一室玫瑰花香。

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 惊不惊喜，意不意外，贤惠人妻的真实身份为切开黑的黑道大佬，波特警官你也太大意了。


End file.
